


Justice for Ser Pounce-a-Lot

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cats, Gen, Mage Rebellion, Mages and Templars, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: This started as just a quick one-shot I wrote on a whim.  People liked it, now it will be a series of short adventures giving a cat's eye view of the Dragon Age Universe following Ser Pounce and friends, including Justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 came up as part of the Month of Writing Fanfiction Challenge for Day 13 - An Unfinished WIP.

Justice for Ser Pounce-a-Lot

 

Have you ever wondered why us cats seem to startle at nothing?  Why we cry in the night but you don’t see anything there? Or where we go when we disappear for hours on end?  It’s because we cats are intrinsically tied to the Fade.  We see the crap that you humans can’t.  That’s probably what gave birth to the idea of witches keeping cats around.  You all need our help.

 

*          *          *

 

I’m Ser Pounce-a-Lot, and I’m in trouble.  

Tail at full fluff, I run as fast as my short legs can carry me.  I dive down one street and another trying to lose my pursuers.  The templars will catch me in no time if I don’t think quickly.  Given what I’m carrying, I can’t let that happen.

I dart down an alley, only to find out it’s a dead end.  There’s only one way I’m getting out of this, I’m going to have to go into the Fade.  I’d once been a squire to one of the greatest mages that ever lived.  A Grey Warden, too, if you can believe that.  But then, he’d moved on and I had to stay behind.  I swear it, if I can find where he went, someday I’ll fight at his side again.  For now, I continue to fight for the cause that he believed in most, mage rights.

I remember him telling me about entering the Fade.  The way mages do seems different than ours.  Truthfully, we don’t have to think too much about it.  The shimmering portal appears in response to my thoughts already, and in a blink, I’m gone.

I drop the burden I’ve been carrying in my mouth and stop to catch my breath for a minute.  My whiskers a-tingle, I stay alert for any threat.  I look at my prize - the phylactery of a well known rebel mage.

_Score one for the good guys._

I pick up a vibration; something is close.  Despite popular belief, animals do get possessed by demons from the Fade all the time.  They see us as easy targets, although we probably understand their nature better than the humans do.  Some of us are just stupid enough to fall for it, I guess.

It isn’t a demon that shows up, but a spirit.  A glowing knight in plate armor.   _What does he want, anyway?_

“What do you plan to do with that, little kitty?” he asks.

I bear my claws and hiss at him.  “Just because I’m not strong enough to break it myself, doesn’t mean I’m about to let anyone else have it!  I fought for this mage’s vial, fair and square.”

“A phylactery?” he ponders.  “I have not seen one on this side of the Veil before.  Why do you wish it broken?”

“To free this woman from the oppression of the Chantry,” I declare proudly.

“Truly?  If it is justice you seek for this mage, then may I assist you?” he offers.

I glare at him.  “Alright, but I’m watching you.  I don’t care if you are a spirit, I’ll scratch you to pieces if you’re trying to pull something.”

“You have my word.  I am Justice,” the spirit says as he takes the vial, drops it at his feet, and shatters it with one giant boot.

“Er, thanks, I guess,” I comment.  “Say, if I happen to be able to get more, do you think you can help me?”

The spirit looks thoughtful.  “I would be willing, but I cannot do much from the Fade.  I would be of more help to you if you let me join you.”

“Oh, no I’m not letting you possess me.  I’ve seen what happens to those who accept deals,” I reply.  There’s a feeling in the back of my throat that feels a little like a hairball.  

“I am no demon.  I could help you better stamp out oppression.”

“Look, I’ll think about it, okay?  But for now, if I come back with another phylactery, you’ll smash the thing, right?”

“Yes, I would be glad to.”

Little did I know the trouble this guy would get me into.


	2. Ser Pounce the Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Pounce-a-Lot returns to HQ to report back, and gets a new mission...

Ser Pounce the Agent

 

It never hurts to have connections.

 

I step back through the shimmering curtain of the Veil back to the real world.  That spirit, Justice, had given me pause.  There aren’t too many beings in the Fade that are willing to help without a promise of something in return.  I had half expected him to try something with the mage’s phylactery, but he’d been true to his word.

There’s no sign of the templars in the alley.   _Good, I’ve been gone long enough to lose them_.  I pad my way back down the street and into the city proper.  Ah, Denerim, the shining jewel of Ferelden.  Or, at least it had been until a bunch of darkspawn nearly wrecked the place during the Blight.  I’d just been a kitten back then, but I’ve heard a lot about it from some of the older neighborhood cats.

Speaking of, I’d better check back in at headquarters, let them know how my mission went.  I make a turn and head back toward the warehouse that serves as our meeting place.  It used to belong to the Grey Wardens, but it serves us well enough now.

Liska is out front.  He’s one of our guards, a giant gray brute of a feline.  His notched ears and numerous scars mark him as a fierce fighter, but he’s loyal.  I nod to him as I pass, nudging the cloth aside that covers the gap in the wall.  

Immediately, I’m tackled from the side by a black blur.  We tussle for a moment, before I finally pin down the offender.  “Dang it Ali, don’t pounce on me like that!” I exclaim.

“Well how else am I going to get the jump on you?” she asks in protest, then giggles.  "You sound pounce...and your name is...never mind.  Anyway, you’re usually better at spotting me than that.  What’s on your mind?”

I let her up and we walk together side by side, but I don’t want her to know I’ve been conversing with spirits.  It’s not generally considered a good idea.  I decide to go vague and tell her that I met “someone”, and let her assume it was a human who helped.

“I met someone too,” she blurts out excitedly.  “A mage on the run.  He seemed really sad about it, but he’s coordinating with other rebel mages.”

“That’s fantastic, Ali!”  We’ve been trying to get another contact in with the rebels ever since the great Anders and I got separated at Vigil’s Keep.  Hope surged that maybe this mage will know something about him.  “We need to check out his operation.”

“There’s only one problem,” Ali states.

“I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“He’s got a mabari hound guarding his place.”

“Why can’t things ever be easy around here?” I muse to myself.  “We’re going to need Whisper for this.”

Ali’s whiskers twitch. “Really?  You want to bring him in?  He’s a little…”

“Strange, I know, but he’s the stealthiest cat we’ve got, and he knows dogs like the back of his paw.  If anyone can get us in to snoop around, it’s him.”

I’ve known Whisper a long time.  He's a solitary cat, and doesn’t ever join the rest of us in the warehouse, despite the abundance of mice.  He just likes being by himself.  He lives on the outskirts of town and is often found outside the walls, hunting.  Given the dangerous nature of the forests around Denerim, that alone is enough to warrant a bit of respect.  But Whisper has gained a reputation for himself as quite the cat burglar.  He's exactly what this mission needs.

“I’ll handle Whisper,” I say.  “Tell me more about this mage and his contacts.”

“His name is Jowan, apparently he used to be in the Circle before all that weird demony stuff went down.  They say he was loyal to Loghain, and there are even rumors he was a blood mage, but he’s working for the mage rebellion out of Highever now that things have settled.”

“He sounds dangerous.”

“He probably is, but when has that ever stopped us?”

“Never," I confirm.  "If he’s our in with the rebellion, I say let’s go for it.”


	3. Ser Pounce the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Pounce goes to collect Whisper for their mission

Ser Pounce the Brave

 

_Some people are born to be heroes.  Some of us just want it more._

 

My whiskers twitch anxiously.  Convincing Whisper to join our efforts was going to be difficult enough, but now I have to find him outside the wall on top of it.  Still, we need his stealth and expertise with dogs to get to the rebel mage, Jowan.  So here I am, risking my tail trying to find this eccentric recluse.

I decide to travel through the elven alienage, a dangerous place, indeed.  There’s never enough food in this part of town, and a stray cat makes as good a meal as a lamb or nug, as far as the starving city elves are concerned.  Still, it is the closest route to Whisper’s abode.  I stick to the rooftops, hopping from one to the other.  Thankfully, the houses in the alienage are very close together.  Bad for the elves, good for a cat trying to escape notice.

I exhale a breath of relief when I finally hop over the final wall onto a tree outside of the city.  It’s been some time since I’ve left Denerim.   _I should get out more_.  I give another thought to Anders, and where he might be now.  I listen to gossip and people as often as I can, trying to hear anything about my Grey Warden companion, but I haven’t hear even one word.  

The Grey Wardens are a secretive bunch, so I guess that stands to reason. Then too, after the Blight, a lot of people have been leaving the shores of Ferelden.  It’s possible Anders isn’t here anymore.  I refused to think he came to a bad end.  Not him, the greatest mage that ever lived.  No, he is fine, I’m sure, and I’ll find a way to get to him.  Hopefully this Jowan knows him.

A thought hits me.   _I have a new resource to get to Jowan that I haven’t even thought about._  Jowan is a mage, and mages go to the Fade a lot.  I should ask Justice to keep a look out and help me talk to him.  I resolve to ask him at the soonest opportunity.

Whisper lives in an abandoned house outside of town.  It used to belong to an old seamstress, who has since passed away.  It’s the perfect place for a cat, plenty of yarn and string to play with, and no humans to get in the way.  Still, the path there can be treacherous.  I duck under bushes, and around trees, keeping a watchful eye for any predators.  I’m halfway there when I spot it...a Blight wolf.

Blight wolves usually only come to the surface during an active Blight, but with the most recent one only a few months ended, there are still a few darkspawn and tainted creatures roaming about.  A Blight wolf is not something I want to tangle with.  I mean, it’s not that I’m _scared_ or anything _._  I’ve been to the Deep Roads, after all, and attacked a darkspawn!

Still, looking at the spine-like projections coming out of its back, I take the safer route, and return to the treetops.  It stops, sniffing, looking up into my tree as if trying to catch a glimpse of me.  I huddle next to a branch, trying to remember if Blight wolves can climb trees when I hear a yelp.  

I look down, and see the Blight wolf is on fire.   _Is that a tripwire?  Oh, sweet Andraste’s mercy, that has to be a trap set by Whisper!_  The wolf gets up to its feet and runs off, away from town.   _Come to think of it, that was really close to town.  How did it get so close without anyone noticing?_  I wait a while to make sure it isn’t coming back before I descend from the tree.

I examine the trap.  Nice.  It’s pretty elaborate, with oil, and a trigger mechanism that strikes flint against steel, causing a spark to light the oil.  I would never have been able to come up with something like that.  Leave it to Whisper to be able to take down a Blight wolf.  I continue on the path, now careful to watch for any further traps, in addition to the natural threats from the environment.

At last, the seamstress’s house is visible.  I go to the door, scratch at it, and call out.  “Whisper!  It’s me.”

There’s a small movement in the curtain, and I see Whisper’s face near the sill.  He gestures to the left and says, “Go around back.”

Well, I can follow instructions when I choose to, and in this instance I do, so I head around the back of the house.  There’s a small hole near the bottom of the house that I presume leads to the basement.  There’s a sound of scraping, and something is moved from behind the opening, revealing darkness within.  “Come in if you’re coming,” Whisper grunts.  I enter the house.

I’ve known where Whisper lived for months, but I’ve never actually been inside before.  I take a moment to examine the interior of the house.  It definitely _looks_ like a little old lady lived her.  I swear, there must be a doily or afghan on everything!  I politely refrain from commenting on the decor of the house, instead following Whisper into a large living space.  Blankets and cushions cover a lot of the spaces, making for a perfect meeting room.  Whisper jumps up on an armchair, walks around in a circle, and finally sits down, looking at me.

“Well?” he asks.  “What is it, Ser Pounce?”

“I’m here because we need your help.  We found an in with the mage underground, but wouldn’t you know it, there’s a mabari in the way.”

Whisper’s tail flicks.  “Mabari, huh?  They’re way smarter than normal dogs.  What’s in it for me if I help you?”

I hadn’t really thought that far, but from the looks of this place, it seems like Whisper is a creature of comfort.  I doubt any material offerings I could make would be enough to interest him.  No, it’s going to have to be something different.

“You have to be lonely out here all by yourself.  We could visit more often, now that we know the way,” I suggest.

“Company?  That’s the best you’ve got?  With my contraptions, I can catch all the mice and moles I can eat.  I keep the critters of the forest away.  Do you think I live out here all by myself because I _want_ more people showing up?”

He had me there.

“Well...I guess there is one person I wouldn’t mind if she visited.”

“Wait, you want me to play matchmaker?” I ask, trying to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

“No, you don’t have to go that far.  But just bringing her around wouldn’t hurt.  Your friend Ali.”

“Oh, that’s actually easy.  Ali is the one who brought this to me.  She’ll be along when we go.  So I take it you’re in for the mission now?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys in town in the morning, and I’ll bring a few of my toys,” Whisper states.

Whisper sees me out, shutting the flap behind me.  On my trip back to town, I wonder if I’m doing the right thing.  I mean, _Whisper_ and _Ali?_  Seriously?  But, like he said, just putting them in the same place doesn’t hurt, I guess.  I doubt Ali would have a hard time setting someone straight if needed.

Thinking about romance made me remember my ex, Clawdia.  We still work together, but things have been awkward lately.  I’m kind of glad she hasn’t caught wind of this mission yet, or she’d want to be involved, for sure.  

I retrace my steps over the rooftops of the alienage, and it’s back, safe and sound in good old Denerim.  There’s a lot to plan, but first, I have an appointment with a spirit of Justice.


	4. Alleys, Ali and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had put this story aside for a while to work on other projects, but the Month of Writing Fanfiction event came up, and I thought I'd use this for Day 13 - An Unfinished WIP.

 

Chapter 4: Alleys, Ali and Allies

 

I retrace my steps back to the alley where I’d first met Justice.  When going into the Fade, it’s best not to deviate from the familiar paths.  If you’re trying to go to the same place, start in the same place. Thankfully, no templars are lurking around this time, and I find my way into the darkened alley, the portal’s shimmer barely a tingle on my whiskers before I spot him.

“Little cat,” Justice greets me.  “Do you have another task for me?”

“Not exactly,” I hedge.  “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about a mage.”

“Mage?  What is it that you require?”

“Are you familiar with a mage named Jowan - early twenties, dark hair, blue eyes?  Used to be stationed in Ferelden’s Circle before going on the run?”

Justice pauses and I wish I could see what kind of expression he’s making under that helm.

“The name sounds familiar, but I do not believe I have spoken with him.  Yet, how would I know of him?”

I study my claws, inspecting for dirt as I listen.  “I dunno, maybe someone told you about him? He was accused of being a blood mage, from what I understand.”

“Yes, that rings of truth as well.  It must have been during my time possessing a Grey Warden.”

Justice instantly has my full attention.  “Wait, you were inside a Grey Warden? Which one?  How long ago? Was he a mage?”   


“I can only answer one question at a time, Kitty.  His name was Kristoff.”

“Now  _ I’m _ the one wondering how I know names,” I comment, rubbing my whiskers together, trying to wrack my brain.   _ I’ve heard that name before...from Anders! _  I hesitate, wondering how much to trust this spirit.  But it’s Anders...I have to know. “Anders was looking for a Kristoff before they made us separate,” I state, breaking off with a grumble, remembering how the Wardens had told us that I couldn’t stay by his side.

“It appears we have a mutual acquaintance.  Anders was a companion of the Hero, as was I while I was in Kristoff’s body.”

Do you know where Anders is?”

He shakes his head.  “No.”

My heart plummets.

“But I know where he was headed.”

My eyes grow wide.  “Where?” I practically beg him.

“Kirkwall.  He said he had a mage friend who was sent to the Circle there.”

“Karl, yeah.  He told me about him,” I admit.  “Kirkwall, huh?” I repeat, thinking it over.  I’ll have to get on board a ship. Not too difficult a prospect, there are always rats to eat on ships, and many sailors welcome the presence of cats just to keep the rodent population down.  If only they knew all of the things we did for them.

“I need to get him,” I announce, turning around to leave the Fade.

“Wait!” Justice called.

_ Here it comes, _ I think.   _ Here’s where he makes me an offer. _

“I...I should like to see him again, as well.”

_ Huh? _

“He and I had discussed an arrangement.”

“Ah,” I state, my voice thick with sarcasm.  “I wondered when the deal would come in. Not a chance, pal.  I’m not delivering the greatest mage that ever lived to a spirit.”

“Very well.  Until you need me again, little kitty,” he says, and I wonder at how easily he gave up.   _ He’s confident that I’ll be back.  I need to make sure I don’t need his help again. _

I hurry through the portal back to the real world, feeling a little apprehensive about my interaction with Justice, but I have more information than I’d had in a long time.  Anders is in Kirkwall! Just need to help Ali get to Jowan and I can start planning my trip.

*             *             *

I weave carefully through the city of Denerim on my way back to HQ.  Nodding again at Liska standing on guard, I note a new wound, still scabbed over.  He must have obtained it since the last time I’d seen him. That is one tough cat.

I’m on watch for Ali this time, but she doesn’t jump out at me.  And then I see the reason why: she’s talking to Clawdia.

_ Clawdia _ .  She’s beautiful, her medium-length white hair laying perfectly in place.   She’s an odd-eye, with one blue and one brown.  _ She looks good. _  Our break-up was tough, but I think I’m starting to put it behind me.  Then she looks at me, and I feel the lie settle into the pit of my stomach.

“Hey Pounce,” she says nonchalantly, no evidence in her tone that she is affected at all by seeing me, but I guess that’s to be expected.

“Clawdia,” I greet, with a nod of my own that I hope is equally as neutral, but I have to swallow hard after.

“So did we get Whisper?” Ali asks, eager, and I think back to Whisper’s interest in her.  Ali is a cute cat, I guess, with her big yellow eyes, and sleek black coat. But she’s like an annoying kid sister, always starting wrestling matches and jumping to conclusions.  Still, she’s a good partner, and will be an asset on our mission.

“As if there was any doubt,” I brag, puffing up my chest.  “We’re good to go.”

“This is about the mage?” Clawdia asked, taking a step closer to the two of us.

_ Crap, how could I have forgotten about Clawdia?  Stop showing off, Pounce. _  “It’s nothing.”  I glare at Ali and her big mouth.

“Hey!” Ali protested.  “I’m proud of my new contact.  And Clawdia would be good for this, as well.”

“It’s a  _ stealth _ mission, Ali,” I point out.  “The more we bring in, the more likely it is that we’re going to be spotted by that damned mabari.”

“There’s a mabari?!” Clawdia exclaimed in excitement.

“You’re not going, Clawdia.  It’s too dangerous.”

“Sounds like Ali wants me on board, don’t you?” Clawdia purrs.

“It’s my mission, Pounce, and I say she’s in,” Ali insists.

Clawdia moves to sit next to Ali, looking quite pleased with herself.

I sit, raising a paw up to my aching head.   _ How did it get to be like this already? _  “Fine, Clawdia.  But like Ali said, this is her mission.  I’m not responsible if something goes wrong.”

“That suits me just fine,” Clawdia answers.  “See you in the morning, Pounce?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I toss over my shoulder as I stalk out.


End file.
